I got Better
by Just Another Stray
Summary: Five words, Harry Potter is Uchiha Obito.
1. Chapter 1

"Kakashi can I see you for a moment please?" The Third Hokage's voice was slightly strained but there was relief in his eyes. The lazy copy ninja shrugged and entered the Hokage's office. He had been turning in the report from his last mission, three days late of course. The Copy-Nin raised an eye brow at the strange man sitting calmly in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk. He couldn't recognize the man from the he looked upon the person in slight curiosity. He looked like he might be a client, but the third hadn't mentioned a mission.

"Kakashi, first I wish to tell you that everything you are about to hear and see is the complete truth." The Hokage's voice was stern and the jounin blinked in surprise but nodded He trusted the man. The old man smiled and touched the strangers shoulder giving a signal that he could turn.

The white haired ninja choked and stumbled back a hand going for weapons before the thirds promise rang through his mind. "Obito?" Kakashi whispered softly his whole body trembling. His eyes trailed over what looked like his deceased best friend. He wasn't overly tall but Obito had never been. The man had glasses on instead of the goggles he was known for but his hair still stuck up in the same way. The man looked a little more worn but the scars around his left eye which was green, matched those around Kakashi's own.

The stranger smiled shakily and nodded slightly. "Hey, bastard." It was an old joke that Naruto and Sasuke continued even if they didn't know it.

Not answering Kakashi raised his headband and activated his or rather Obito's Sharingan. The other man grinned and blinked when he opened his right eye there was an eye that matched Kakashi's left almost perfectly.

"But, you died." Kakashi was proud that he kept his voice strong and that it hadn't wavered.

The man with one red eye flinched and shuddered. "I got better." He joked weakly.

* * *

A quick note on this story. This first chapter his the prologue so it's meant to be short. The next chapter will be longer. Also in this story there will be Slash. The main pairing will be Kakashi/Obito(Harry) but not for a while. The Elemental countries are part of the world just hidden much like the wizarding world. If I got the left and right eye messed up please let me know. Looking for a beta if anyone is interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Obito chuckled hoarsely as he lay pinned beneath the boulder. He knew his life was quickly slipping away from him, with both his eyes ruined there would be no hunter Nin coming to dispose of his body. Nothing in the village in remembrance of him. No one to mourn him but his team and maybe his neighbor would miss him, but Obito doubted it. Just his name carved on a stone.

The Uchiha relaxed, he could feel everything fading away, maybe this would be the end. Maybe he could now see the parents that died, of course there was always the chance that he would go to hell and meet the family that had taken him in after his parents death. Dursley, Obito shuddered at the very thought. He hated those people. Dead or not they still haunted him.

The abusive bastards that caused his Sharingan to show and made the Uchiha Jounin take him in after their deaths. It was all a blur now, that memory. He remembered people dying and a loud boom but after that he had woken up in a small clinic in the Uchiha District of Konoha and had been Uchiha Obito ever since.

'Death takes longer then I thought it would,' Obito commented mentally. He could no longer feel anything, thank goodness, because the boulder and his eye had been driving him insane with pain. 'Wait, what's that?' The dying Uchiha would have sworn that he heard voices. Then he heard snatches of a conversation.

"Dear boy."

"Lot of damage."

"No hope for that."

"Gone completely."

"The other."

"One, two, three."

The next thing Obito felt was a sharp hook from behind his navel and then blackness.

* * *

It had taken four hours to convince Kakashi that Obito was who he said he was and then it took almost two hours to explain what had happened to him. The poor Uchiha was exhausted by the time he finished.

Obito told a tale of manipulating old men, castles and people that could kill with sticks. Each year he spend trap there worst then the last. Until finally the old man died the Uchiha was 20. He ran not long after. Obito had made allies, his teachers, that helped him escape and slowly he began to make his way back to his home. The Uchiha had done many things to get home, going from being a hired killer to an escort when needed. All to make it back to his precious people and deliver a message.

"They want the nine tailed fox." Both Kakashi and the Third blanched when they heard this. Obito smiled sadly, "I may not know much of what happened here, but I did receive a little news. I heard of Sensei's death and the attack." Obito's voice held remorse for not being in the village when it was attacked and also for the death of his teacher. Something that he had obviously not gotten a chance to mourn for.

The Hokage sighed heavily and puffed on his pipe as he looked at two of his people. One a great ninja who had gone through so much and the other a ninja that everyone thought was dead and had endured the loss of his friends and family having to learn about it second hand. Both had suffered so much in their lives and the Third Hokage knew it was just going to be worse before it got too much better but for now he could offer them a reprieve.

"Obito, you will be reinstated as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village and I have a mission for you." His tone showed how seriously he was taking this mission. The lost Uchiha straightened up and bowed somewhat stiffly showing that he was out of practice.

"I wish for you to guard Uzumaki Naruto. This is a A class mission but I know you will do well. Do you accept?" Obito was only a chuunin and this would normally be designated to a jounin but Obito was part of the generation that fought in the Iwa war and it looked like the man had not been spared from fighting when he was kidnapped.

Obito's mixed eyes widened, one the dark blue almost black of the Uchiha and the other a bright green that still puzzled him. The man nodded and spoke strongly, "Of course Lord Hokage. I will gladly accept this mission, but, sir, I'm not exactly up to par. I did train to the best of my abilities when I was...away." He had stumbled over the last word. "Are you sure I'm up to it?" His voice had grown somewhat hesitant but the old man smiled.

"You are not to be a hidden guard, let Naruto know that you are watching him. Kakashi is his teacher surely between Kakashi and his team they can bring you up to par." The Professor's tone was teasing and Obito chuckled slightly but he shot a look at the still shocked jounin.

"I wont interfere with Kakashi's teachings or anything will I?" The Uchiha's voice showed that he still found the fact that his friend was a teacher to be somewhat surprising. Kakashi who had been staring at the lost and found Uchiha since things had been explained. He was starting to piece together what had happened to his friend but of one thing he was sure. Obito had been in Konoha for some time now and no one but the Hokage knew it.

"How long where you in Konoha before the Hokage decided to tell me about you?" Obito grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck a habit that Kakashi had found annoying when they were kids.

"Well, first, I was in the hospital for about two weeks, then I spend another week being interrogated by Ibiki to make sure I was who I said I was." Obito saw the shock on his friends face and rushed to assure him. "Ibiki wasn't bad they just questioned me a lot and used some mild jutsu." The green eyed Uchiha remember some stories about the torture and interrogation squad from when he was a kid and none of them were good. "Then I spend a whole week with Lord Hokage explaining everything to him." Kakashi frowned in thought but shrugged it off.

The white haired jounin shrugged but turned to the leader of the Hidden Leaf, "I see no problem with Obito joining my team. He can get back in shape and meet Naruto, but Lord Hokage does he know?" Both the Hokage and Kakashi ignored Obito's questioning looks until the older man shrugged.

"I am not sure what all he is aware of," The older ninja admitted, "But since he will be staying with you, I sure you can catch him up?" The younger ninja gaped, it appeared neither was aware of Obito's new lodgings.

"Kakashi, you can handle our friend from here can you not?" The old man's eyes twinkled with mischief and Obito laughed slightly at the old man's smile. It was nice to see someone in power that actually cared about his people.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and sighed but he nodded looking somewhat pained before bowing and placing a hand on the black haired man's shoulder and using a quick jutsu to leave the office.

* * *

Once in Kakashi's apartment the duo descended into an awkward silence. Obito wouldn't look the Copy-Nin in the eye and made due by looking around the appartment that the ninja loved in. It was small but Kakashi lived alone, as far as Obito knew, and messy. There was a bookshelf off to the side that had familiar looking books off to the side and books food bowls in random corners. The Uchiha saw several scrolls laying around opened, with an empty tray the once held food. It was obvious that Kakashi lived there.

Kakashi equally unsure of what to do or say to the best friend he thought died and spend his time staring blankly at a potted plant that looked like it needed water. Finally Obito broke the silence, "Um, so, how 've you been?"

Kakashi twitched but shrugged and offer the Uchiha a place to sit, "Good. You?"

Obito opened his mouth to speak but seemed to change his mind on what he was going to say at the last minute. "This is stupid." He said somewhat angrily. "We're acting like two teens with a crush." He spat, "I almost died and you ended up with my eye, big deal." He crossed his arms and exhaled loudly his eyes sparkling with frustration. "I don't know how to act around you." Obito admitted softly moments after his break down. "The last time we spoke I thought I was dying and we were just kids and now...." He trailed off sadly unsure on how to voice his thoughts.

Kakashi ever the unpredictable stuck out his hand and began to introduce himself. "Hello, I am Hatake Kakashi, I like to read Icha Icha Paradise and I am late for everything."

Obito blinked in surprise before grinning and extending his own hand and grasping the other man's in a firm hand shake. ""Hey, I'm Uchiha Obito I like to fight and I too am late for everything. Nice to meet you."

Suddenly a thought came to the green eyed man, "Hey Kakashi, do you have a dog?"

* * *

Sorry that just seemed like a good place to stop. I am looking for a beta to look over my story grammar and spelling especially. Updates may come fast or slow they may be long or short I have decide that I can't control how or when they come. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The two ninja both still somewhat hesitant around one anther began to talk. Kakashi explained the death of their teacher and the disappearance of their other teammate. Obito spoke a little of his time with his captors.

"Obito," Kakashi shot a look at his friend to watch his expression, "Did you hear about Itachi?" This was the one question he hope he didn't have to explain to his friend. It was selfish but Kakashi didn't want to have to tell the lost Uchiha what had happened to his family. Obito flinched giving the Hatake the answer to his question and almost gave a sigh of relief, but held back as a sign of respect.

"Was, it true someone lived?" Obito's tone was bland almost as if he didn't care but the white haired jounin knew better his glasses wearing friend was in pain. Kakashi nodded gently and motioned to a picture on his table. It held four people, Kakashi, two boy and a girl. Obito recognized the blond right away Uzumaki Naruto and he thought the girl's name was Sakura, but the real focus of his attention was the dark haired glaring individual. He was an Uchiha for sure.

"What's his name?" Obito asked looking at his only remaining family member. The picture itself was so familiar he remembered taking one almost just like this many years before. In fact it was that very picture that helped him get through so many nights in the castle.

"Sasuke, he's Itachi's younger brother." Kakashi explained. "He and Naruto," The white haired man tapped the blond in the photo, "Have been said to act a lot like we did." Obito saw Kakashi's eye turn upward in a smile, something he hadn't ever seen from the other man.

"What about Pinky here?" Obito asked as he looked over Kakashi's students. It reminded Obito of his team. Kakashi, Rin and Minato-Sensei.

The jounin shrugged, "That's Haruno Sakura, she's very intelligent but she lacks the physical strength that she needs to be a good ninja." The jounin sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I think that may be my fault thought, I see my self in Sasuke and I see you in Naruto. It makes me biases in most cases and I just tend to leave out Sakura."

The Uchiha scowled at Kakashi, "That's what Sensei was like with us at first. He was so focused on you that well, I hated you and poor Rin she just got forgotten." Obito smoothed his hair out slightly. "Maybe we can fix it?" He offered hesitantly, he wasn't sure how Kakashi would take his suggestion. "I'm supposed to be Naruto's body guard right? So I can make sure he learns what he needs, but there's also Sasuke to consider, he needs to know about the clan. From what I've heard you've gain quite a talent with my eye." The green eyed man grinned. "But I remember stories, tricks and jutsu that would never leave the clan. I can teach the little brat about that and you can focus on Naruto. For Sakura, we could switch off or something."

Kakashi quirked a grin at the other man. "You would make a good teacher." He teased lightly. Obito turned pink and ducked his head, not meeting Kakashi's eye.

"Whatever," He muttered.

(Line Break)

"You're Late!" Kakashi grinned as he heard the familiar screech of his two loudest genin. The perpetually late ninja raised his hands in defeat and shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, guys I got lost looking for someone." The ninja didn't bother to complain when they shouted that he was a liar.

"Now, now kiddies, I have something to show you but it seems he's late." The white haired man knew this shouldn't surprise him. Obito had always been late what would years of being held captive change?

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at his teacher, "Whatever Kakashi-sensei, you're just being lazy and don't want to teach us anything." The blond's pout was obvious.

Kakashi tried to explain but he knew that he didn't get through to his students. "No, really, I have someone that I think you guys would like to meet." He didn't bother mentioning any names even though he knew that all he had to do was tell them Obito's family name and that would get their attention.

A sudden puff a smoke and Kakashi knew who had finally showed up, "Team 7 meet Uchiha Obito."

Obito had changed clothes, that was one of the first things that Kakashi registered. He had changed out of the standard civilian clothing and traded it for something more ninja appropriate.

He had somehow gotten a hold of his goggles. Right above them he wore his headband and Kakashi noted with a snort that it was crooked. The Uchiha had on a tight blue shirt that the jounin would bet had the Uchiha emblem on the back but it was covered with Obito's green chuunin vest. He finished the outfit with a red sash around his waist and the standard blue pants and shoes.

"Sorry, Kashi, I got busy reading your dirty books and lost track of time." Obito sounded better then he did yesterday with out the ninja gear and his goggles that hid the different colored eyes. Kakashi rolled his one visible eye and sighed.

"You better have put them all back," He warned hoping his books where safe. The Uchiha just grinned.

"What the hell?" Both men were surprised the shout came from the normally stoic Sasuke instead of the loud mouthed Naruto. The two men exchanged looks and Kakashi began to explain.

"Sasuke, this is your,"-"Cousin"-"Yes, cousin, Obito, we thought he was dead." Kakashi knew it sounded terribly fake and he hoped the angry brat wouldn't make too big of a scene.

"Thought you were dead?" Sasuke sounded dangerous right then. His eyes flash from dark blue to red and his volume slow increased. "If you're really an Uchiha show me." Challenge flowed through his words and Obito smirked.

"Fine kid, if that's what you want but keep in mind, Sharingan doesn't make an Uchiha." He was of course speaking of Kakashi's eye.

The older Uchiha let Sasuke move first, the genin blurred out of sight with the speed he had picked up from Haku leaving Obito to reassure the other two. "I really am harmless." He ignored Kakashi's snort, "I just want to talk to the brat and you two blondy." He pointed at Naruto but suddenly grinned and with a poof he disappeared as three kunai hit him from the left.

Sasuke appeared back into view and cursed, "Where did he go?" He hissed looking around furiously, his red eyes glaring darkly at anything that stayed in his line of sight for to long.

Mocking laughter rang out from somewhere above the genin. "There," Naruto shouted staring wide eyed at the strange man standing on a tree trunk above them. Sasuke cursed and disappeared again. Kakashi thought he saw Obito roll his eyes and suddenly Sasuke was being pinned to the ground by his older cousin.

"Now, now, kiddo, I'm sure you've been in this position before," Obito continued one not listening to Sakura's cries to let her Sasuke-Kun go. "You've been helpless, frightened, but mostly angry. You're always angry aren't you?" The oldest Uchiha's voice was becoming more soothing as he continued to speak. "You hurt so badly, all your family dead. No one to understand your drive to get better and kill the bastard that made you like this." Sincerity rang true in his words.

Sasuke stopped struggling and but didn't seem to have paid attention to Obito's words, causing him to sigh. "Yeah, it sucks but there's nothing you can do about it." Relaxing his hold on his younger cousin Obito made his way back to Kakashi. "So what do you think am I hopeless?" He asked somewhat teasingly.

Kakashi eyed his wearily but shook his head. "There's hope for you yet."

The two men continued to converse not pay attention to the three children until Sakura lost her temper. "What the hell was that all about?"


End file.
